


.enemies

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Sho and Aiba work at the same company, but there has always been bad blood between them, and now that their teams are competing for the same bonus, Sho is determined to win.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.enemies

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 22_  
>  Prompt: “Let’s move in together.”

Someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” Sho said, pulling his eyes away from the monitor.

His assistant, Matsumoto, got in with some papers in his hands.

“Is that the monthly report?” Sho asked.

Matsumoto nodded gravely. “Aiba’s team has pulled better numbers this month,” he said, handing it to him.

Sho took the report and looked at it. “They sold three more contracts,” he said, flipping the pages. “These are our department’s clients, how did they do that?” Sho asked his assistant with a frown.

Matsumoto clicked his tongue. “I bet it’s that brat, Ninomiya.” He closed one of his hands in a fist. “He’s always trying to charm people into doing his bidding.”

“This won’t do,” Sho said, giving him back the report. “If Ninomiya is taking our clients, we need to take theirs. Take care of that,” he said in a tone that admitted no reply.

“Sir.” Matsumoto bowed and went out of the office.

Sho looked at his watch nervously as he waited for the elevator. The meeting was about to start, and he didn’t have the numbers he wanted to have that month, but he would have to make do with what he had. It wasn’t bad, but he could do better. And the fact that Aiba’s team had surpassed them again this month wasn’t a good thing. He needed to pull ahead, if he wanted to win their little competition. Their boss had been clear: the team with the most number of contracts signed by the end of the semester would get a bonus. Sho’s team had worked so hard the whole year, and they were going to get it.

The elevator arrived with a _ding_. When the doors opened, the first thing Sho’s eyes saw was a burgundy red tie. He raised his glance to see that the man wearing it was Aiba Masaki, his colleague and his rival at the company since he had been hired two years ago. Behind him was Ninomiya, his assistant, with the usual bored expression on his face.

“Are you getting in?” Aiba asked impatiently. “Or is pressing the elevator’s button a new hobby of yours?”

Sho shot him a disdained look and stepped in. At Aiba’s nod, Ninomiya pressed the button to close the doors, and the elevator started moving up.

“So,” Aiba started, “I heard the news.”

Sho didn’t know what he was talking about, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. He pointedly ignored him as he checked his watch again.

Not bothered by it, Aiba continued. “You sold five more contracts this month compared to the last. Congrats,” he said, cheerfully. “Of course,” he continued, “that wasn’t enough, was it? Not against our,” he turned towards his assistant, “what was it, Ninomiya-san?”

Sho could practically hear the man’s smirk in his voice. “Eight, Aiba-san.”

“Right,” Aiba said. “I guess that means we win this month. Again.”

The doors of the elevator opened up on their floor. Sho could see Matsumoto standing outside the door of the conference room with their papers, waiting for him. A hand came down to pat him on the shoulder.

“Next time, right, Sakurai-san?” Aiba said, before walking out with Ninomiya in tow.

After a long day at work, all Sho wanted to do was take a long bath and watch some stupid movie at home. He got the keys from his pants and opened the door to the smell of something cooking.

“I’m back,” he yelled as he took off his shoes.

“Welcome back,” came the voice from inside.

Sho shuffled his feet to the kitchen, where he found his boyfriend in front of the stoves.

“Smells good,” he said, dreamily.

His boyfriend turned around and smiled at him. “Hopefully it tastes good too. I want you to just relax and let me take care of you tonight.”

“You’re still in your suit,” Sho observed.

The other made a distracted noise. “I got back like ten minutes ago.”

Getting closer to him, Sho wrapped his arms around his waist and dropped his chin on his shoulder. “Why are you so good to me, Masaki?” he sighed.

Aiba didn’t reply, but he swayed with him as he stirred the content of the pot.

“You know, you got my lucky tie,” Sho said, mildly annoyed.

Aiba looked down at the burgundy tie he was still wearing. “Oh, this? Sorry, I thought it was mine,” he said. “It _was_ in my closet.”

“It was in your closet, Masaki,” Sho said as he pulled away to take off his jacket, “because I rarely even go back to my own apartment nowadays, so I need to leave stuff here for me to wear the next day at the office. Unless you want me to stretch your clothes.”

Aiba giggled as he turned off the stove. “Maybe you should just move in,” he said, casually.

Sho choked on his own saliva. “What?”

Aiba turned around and stepped forward. “I mean it,” he said, taking Sho’s hands in his. “Let’s move in together.”

Sho’s breathing started to accelerate and his palms got sweaty. Moving in together was a big step, but they had been dating for a year, and he felt that he was ready for it, he _was_ , but…

“We haven’t even told anyone at the company we’re dating yet.”

Aiba gave him a tight-lipped smile and kissed him quickly. “We can do that.” He kissed him again.

“We can’t,” Sho said between kisses. “That whole rivalry thing we got going on is what’s making our teams work so hard, and you know it.” Aiba’s hands were dangerously sliding up and down on his biceps now. “If they knew we don’t hate each other but we… wait!” Sho yelped when Aiba pushed him against the counter suddenly.

“Is _that_ why you don’t want them to know?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sho gulped. “What other reason would there be?”

Aiba smirked as his hands crawled up to Sho’s tie to untie it. “I know, Sho-chan,” he said in a teasing tone. “You find it sexy, don’t you? Sneaking out, keeping it a secret.” His whisper was so lewd that Sho didn’t even notice it when his tie flew away somewhere. Aiba’s fingers busied themselves with the buttons of Sho’s shirt next. “You’ve always been a rebel, after all. Isn’t that why you started dating me? Because I told you I would never be able to stand someone like you?”

Sho stuttered as Aiba’s teeth nibbled at his neck, making him feel weak in the knees. “This isn’t fair, Masaki.”

Aiba giggled on his skin before he pulled away. “Let’s make a deal.” He placed his hands on Sho’s now naked chest. “We move in together, but we don’t tell anyone. _Yet_. And in four months, when the competition is over, we’ll march into HR together and sort it out. How does that sound?” he asked.

Sho didn’t need to think about it too long. “Matsumoto and Ninomiya will probably get a stroke when they'll find out,” he joked.

Aiba held back a laugh. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say,” Aiba said, trafficking with Sho’s belt now, “that I think we aren’t the only ones who discovered how exciting it is to fraternize with the enemy.”

And with that, he threw Sho’s belt away and started dragging him to the bedroom by pulling on his pants. If Sho had questions about Matsumoto and Ninomiya, all thoughts vanished from his head when Aiba pushed him on the bed.

“Wait,” Sho murmured unconvincingly. “What about dinner?”

“Dinner can wait,” Aiba said, taking off his tie and grinning dangerously. “Now, let’s see if this tie is really as lucky as you say.”

If this was going to happen every time Aiba’s team won, – Sho thought as his hands got tied together and his pants disappeared somewhere like the rest of his clothes had, – forget the bonus. He had found another game to win at.


End file.
